


Going Greek

by gryvon



Category: Bill and Ted
Genre: Community: slashfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Ted discover a new part of Greek culture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Greek

"Whoa." Bill rolled off to the side, flopping down onto the linen and whatever it was they used for mattresses back in 410 BC. Sweat made his bare chest shiny and slick. Bill's breathing slowed as he carded a hand through his hair.

"Yeah," Ted agreed, staring up at the ceiling with a newfound respect for all the weird columns and frilly marble loops that decorated the edge of the room. He'd never look at peacocks carved into a ceiling quite the same again. Unless of course they came back here and he happened to be sleeping in the same spot. Even so, he definitely had a new appreciation for Greek rooms. Really, had a new appreciation for anything Greek. Greeks were cool. Greeks invented a lot of cool things. "That was…" He paused for a moment, trying to think of an appropriately monumental word for the monumental event that had just taken place. That had totally just rocked his world. "…Olympic." He nodded to himself, liking the way the word fit how very Greek that had been.

Bill glanced over at him with a smile, rapidly nodding his agreement. "Yeah! Totally, dude! That was totally Olympic!"

"That was so Olympic they should make it a sport, dude!" Ted's overactive imagination supplied images of beds stationed around a track while two guys moved around under the sheets of each one, thousands of onlookers watching from the stands.

Both boys looked at each other, rumbled bed sheets and naked flesh filling their vision before shaking their head as one. "Nah!"

Bill's hand idly brushed against Ted's side in a move that Ted couldn't decide if it was accidental or intentional. "Hey, do you think this means we're gay?"

Ted stared at the columns for a long minute as his mind pondered the question. They were two guys. They'd had sex. Olympic sex, without gold medals or judging, but still sex. The most bodacious and totally rad sex he'd ever had. Back in California, that would have meant they were gay, but they weren't in California. He knew he wasn't gay. He would have notice if he was gay. He would have felt… different. He just felt comfortable and relaxed and maybe a bit hungry.

He wanted to do it again.

"Nah," he drawled out slowly. "It's…. Dude, what did Socrates call it?"

Bill's face twisted as he tried to think. "It's paidara… pedaera… pygze…" He gave up with a shrug. "I don't remember, dude."

Ted wracked his brain, trying to remember what Socrates had been talking about earlier in the day, and came up empty. "Yeah, I totally don't remember either, dude." He counted the birds on the ceiling as he pondered the… thing that had happened with him and Bill.

"Nah, dude," Ted spoke slowly as his mind sluggishly worked out an answer. "We're not gay, we're…" Staring at the columns, the answer came to him. "We're Greek!"

Bill glanced over at him, mouth hanging slightly open as he thought it over. "Yeah, dude," Bill smiled, nodding rapidly. "We're Greek!"

"Yeah," he agreed. "And when we get back, I wanna totally go hit some Greek restaurants. 'Cause this Greek thing is totally cool."

Bill hi-fived him in bed, shaking the bed as he nodded his agreement. "A most excellent idea, my Greek friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
